Bruxas
Bruxa é um ser humano nascido com um pedaço do Todo, o que lhes permite manifestar poderes mágicos. Como os mortais, as bruxas podem ser boas ou más, mas apenas boas bruxas servem como protetores dos inocentes. A origem da feitiçaria remonta ao início da própria Terra. Desde então, as bruxas existem há incontáveis séculos, transmitindo seus conhecimentos e habilidades através de gerações de linhagens familiares. Ao contrário da crença popular, as bruxas não recebem seus poderes dos demônios, nem adoram o diabo. Em vez disso, as bruxas usam seus poderes para caçar e vencer demônios a fim de proteger os inocentes e tornar o mundo um lugar mais seguro. O termo "bruxa" não é exclusivo das mulheres, e é estendido aos homens também. Cada linhagem de bruxas é originária de Neena, também conhecida como a primeira bruxa. Apêndices Livro das Sombras Rede Wiccan: E não prejudique ninguém, faça o que quiser. Bruxas, como os mortais, podem ser boas ou más, mas apenas as boas bruxas servem como protetores do Inocente. Tradicionalmente, as bruxas nascem com um poder ativo primário, como a telecinese, mas seus poderes crescem à medida que envelhecem. Muitas vezes, suas habilidades sobrenaturais são exibidas na primeira infância, embora não seja incomum que uma pessoa cresça até a idade adulta antes que suas capacidades sejam realizadas. Além de seus poderes ativos, as bruxas também podem lançar feitiços e criar poções para amplificar sua magia. Eles vivem de acordo com a regra de que não devem usar sua mágica para ganho pessoal. As bruxas devem decidir, nas primeiras quarenta e oito horas de seus poderes, despertar se elas percorrerem o caminho do bem ou do mal. História Origem das Bruxas Quando o mundo estava escuro, uma energia espiritual percorreu tudo o que existia, nem o Bem nem o Mal. Os Anciões chamaram do Todo. Milhares de anos atrás, uma mulher encontrou o Nexo. Ela alertou seu companheiro do que ela tinha encontrado. No começo, eles estavam com medo, mas ela passou por esse medo e aproveitou esse poder. A mulher foi infundida com mais do Todo do que qualquer humano deveria possuir. A mulher compartilhou esse poder com seu companheiro e isso os transformou, tornando-os imortais. Ligou-os para sempre uns aos outros e ao Todo. Eles ascenderam a um lugar de puro êxtase que compartilhavam com o Todo, conhecido como o Reino Superior. No entanto, a presença deles lá afetou a terra como o Tudo estava contido no Reino Superior. Como resultado, o mundo começou a morrer. A única maneira de salvar o mundo era que a mulher e seu cônjuge separassem seus poderes e permitissem que o poder do Todo fluísse livremente de novo. A mulher e o homem foram forçados a abandonar o Reino Superior, para nunca mais voltar. Uma vez de volta à Terra, a mulher deu à luz um par de gêmeos que foram concebidos enquanto ela estava no Reino Superior. A primeira criança era uma mulher e tinha poderes como a mãe, embora não tão forte, e foi dessa criança que quase todas as bruxas desceram. The Warren Line veio da linhagem de Neena, como mencionou Leo Wyatt. O segundo filho era um macho nascido com as mesmas habilidades, mas ele usou a magia para propósitos sombrios, e isso deu origem a feiticeiros. Seus outros filhos não possuíam mágica própria, mas eles e seus descendentes podiam usar o Todo como praticantes. Em circunstâncias muito raras, esses descendentes não-mágicos podem dar à luz uma bruxa completa.Em raras ocasiões, essas crianças podem dar à luz uma bruxa completa também, embora isso possa atrapalhar o Grande Design. É bem provável que Melinda Warren tenha nascido como uma bruxa. Toda vez que uma bruxa ou feiticeiro nasce, ele/ela herda um pequeno pedaço do Todo que lhes permite desenvolver um poder ativo. Julgamentos das Bruxas Durante o final do século 17 em Salem, Massachusetts, vários homens e mulheres foram perseguidos por praticar bruxaria. Durante esse período na América Colonial, muitos dos puritanos que se estabeleceram no Nordeste acreditavam que as bruxas eram servas do Diabo. Esses eventos tornaram-se conhecidos como os Julgamentos das Bruxas de Salem, em que inúmeras pessoas - bruxas e mortais - foram enforcados ou mortos. Uma dessas pessoas era Melinda Warren, a fundadora da Linhagem Warren e ancestral das Encantadas. Ela foi queimada na fogueira depois de ser exposta como bruxa pelo feiticeiro Matthew Tate.Como visto em "The Witch is Back" Classificação As bruxas vêm em dois tipos: bruxas mágicas e praticantes. Esse método de classificação tem sido usado várias vezes no programa, quando os praticantes têm sido um elemento do enredo. Praticantes Os mortais que praticam bruxaria, mas não têm nenhum poder mágico verdadeiro, são conhecidos como "praticantes". Os praticantes apresentados em Charmed tendem a tratar a bruxaria como uma experiência espiritual mais religiosa do que as irmãs e geralmente seguem a religião neopagã da Wicca. Essas bruxas não estão imunes ao poder da Imobilização Molecular. No entanto, foi revelado que alguns praticantes têm as habilidades fundamentais wiccanas de lançar feitiços, preparar poções e vidência, mas falta um poder ativo. Bruxas Mágicas As bruxas mágicas nascem com a habilidade de usar magia. Seus poderes sobrenaturais são passados para eles através do sangue de seus ancestrais, e estão ligados às suas emoções, pensamentos e almas. A magia de uma bruxa é um componente genético que pode pular uma geração, tornando-os mortais antes de sua magia ressurgir. Toda bruxa mágica possui as habilidades fundamentais wiccanas para lançar feitiços, preparar poções e encontrar objetos perdidos ou pessoas e adquirir informações através da adivinhação. Além disso, sua magia se manifestará na forma de um ou mais poderes individuais comumente conhecidos como "poderes ativos." Esses poderes podem ser usados à vontade e não requerem encantamentos ou poções. As bruxas mágicas são capazes de acessar sua magia desde cedo, mas seus poderes podem se manifestar a partir do útero e podem ser aproveitados pela mãe. As bruxas mágicas também são classificadas como nível superior ou inferior. As bruxas de nível superior possuem naturalmente mais força e habilidade do que as bruxas de nível inferior, que lhes permitem realizar feitos mais espetaculares de magia, como conjurar feitiços de poder supremo, preparar potentes poções e poderes mais fortes para ajudar a alcançar seus objetivos. Em uma família de bruxas, o primogênito é supostamente o mais forte comparado em seu conjunto de irmãos. Algumas bruxas, independentemente de serem boas ou más, podem ter familiares, quando são novas na Arte, de seguir e guiar as bruxas neófitas. Bruxas Boas Boas bruxas são designadas para ter Guardiões de Luz pelos os Anciões para guiá-las e protegê-las. Todas as bruxas boas, independentemente do seu nível de poder, são imunes aos efeitos da Imobilização Molecular. Segundo Gammill, bruxas boas têm o instinto altruísta de ajudar pessoas necessitadas. Bruxas Malvadas , uma bruxa boa que virou má]] Uma bruxa malvada, às vezes confundida com um feiticeiro, é uma bruxa que renuncia à Rede Wiccan, e redireciona para o uso de seus poderes para ganho Pessoal e meios malignos. Eles também podem usar seus poderes para punir os culpados. Eles normalmente não matam bruxas por seus poderes, mas se assim o desejarem, usam outros métodos para obtê-los. Eles também não vendem sua alma ao puro mal. Quando as bruxas se tornam más, elas renunciam seu direito a um Guardião de Luz. Uma bruxa má memorável foi P. Russell, que era um parente distante das Encantadas, bem como a vida passada de Phoebe Halliwell, que se tornou má quando ela se apaixonou por um feiticeiro chamado Anton. Outro foi o Feiticeira do Mal que foi a vida passada de Paige Matthews. Outros exemplos incluem Tuatha, a Bruxa do Mar, a Bruxa Malvada do Espelho Mágico, Irmãs Stillman, A Bruxa Malvada da Floresta Encantada e o Coletivo de Vicus. Subespécies Guardião de Luz-Bruxo , uma Bruxa-Guardiã de Luz]] Guardião de Luz-Bruxo são os descendentes de uma bruxa e um Guardião de Luz. Esses híbridos possuem os poderes básicos de sua herança wiccaniana e podem desenvolver os poderes e o chamado de um Guardião de Luz. Esses híbridos também são capazes de desenvolver poderes híbridos únicos, como o telecinese orbitacional, que é a combinação de telecinese e orbitar. Esses híbridos são vulneráveis ao veneno das flechas de Guardião das Trevas e suscetíveis de serem chamados pelos Anciões e seus Encargos. Bruxa-Demônio , um Bruxa-Demônio]] Bruxo-Demônio são os descendentes de uma bruxa e um demônio. Apenas um desses híbridos é conhecido por ter existido. O Herdeiro da Fonte era filho de Phoebe Halliwell e Cole Turner, que na época era possuído pela Fonte de Todo o Mal. A união entre Cole e Phoebe criou uma enorme concentração de poder. O feto foi mais tarde roubado pela Vidente e seu poder esmagador destruiu os dois. Bruxas Fênix , uma Bruxa Fênix]] A Fênix é um coven de bruxas assassinas que se levantaram das cinzas dos julgamentos das bruxas de Salem. Poderosas, ágeis e astutas, essas bruxas não hesitarão em receber a recompensa pela qual foram contratadas. Essas bruxas nascem com a marca de nascença de uma fênix em seus corpos como prova de sua legião. Essas bruxas não são nem boas nem más, e possuem poderes que parecem demoníacos por natureza. Eles também possuem Grimórios em vez de um Livro das Sombras. Guardião das Trevas-Bruxo , um Bruxo-Guardião das Trevas]] Bruxo-Guardião das Trevas são o cruzamento entre uma bruxa e um Guardião das Trevas, e podem herdar poderes e habilidades de ambas as espécies. A primeira Bruxa-Guardião das Trevas foi a Paige malvada, seguido pelo Wyatt malvado e Chris malvado. Ao tentar mandar Chris Halliwell de volta para o futuro, Gideão sabotou a tentativa como uma distração e, em vez disso, trocou os bons Leo e Chris por seus colegas do mal. Tal como os seus homólogos Guardião de Luz, um Guardião das Trevas-Bruxo pode usar o poder da Telecinese Orbitacional Negra para mover objetos. Eles também podem invocar Besta de Guardião das Trevas e flechas como qualquer outro Guardião das Trevas. Bruxa-Cupido e Parker Halliwell, Bruxa-Cupido]] Cupido-Bruxos são os descendentes de uma bruxa e um Cupido. Esses híbridos possuem os poderes básicos de sua herança wiccaniana e podem herdar os poderes dos Cupidos. Ao contrário dos Cupidos puros, eles não exigem um Anel de Cupido para ativar seus poderes. Os únicos meio-cupidos conhecidos são as três filhas de Coop e Phoebe Halliwell, a mais velha das quais é P.J. Halliwell. Espécies Relacionadas Feiticeiros , um feiticeiro.]] Uma bruxa que trai a Rede Wiccan, vende sua alma ao puro mal e mata uma bruxa boa para roubar seus poderes se torna um feiticeiro. Um feiticeiro pode ser homem ou mulher, assim como um bruxo pode ser um ou outro gênero. Eles tendem a fortalecer seus poderes matando outros seres mágicos e obtendo deles. Feiticeiros de nível superior possuem o poder de Piscar, que originalmente era o poder de uma bruxa antes de transcender em um feiticeiro. Embora um feiticeiro geralmente seja originalmente uma bruxa, alguns também nascem dessa maneira. Eles também podem ser convertidos através de um ritual do casamento negro com um feiticeiro, que irá converter a bruxa em horas. O primeiro feiticeiro a andar na Terra foi o gêmeo masculino filho da primeira bruxa, Neena. O primeiro inimigo que as Encantadas encontraram foi um feiticeiro chamado Jeremy Burns, que se tornou o namorado de Piper Halliwell para atraí-la para uma armadilha. Ciganos , uma cigana de Shuvani]] Os ciganos são as espécies irmãs das bruxas. A Grande Sacerdotisa dos ciganos é chamada de Shuvani e é mais sábia que a maioria dos ciganos. Ao contrário das bruxas, elas não são tão poderosas e dependem de remédios e feitiços para acessar seus poderes. Quando um cigano vê um "mulo", o espírito de um morto-vivo, ele apenas mostra que alguma coisa horrível está prestes a acontecer. Na família Nicolae, um membro de cada geração recebeu a tarefa de proteger o Olho do Mal—o símbolo protetor da família cigana, muito parecido com o símbolo de uma família bruxa. Incendiários , uma Incendiário]] Incendiários são seres mágicos nascidos com a habilidade de criar e manipular o fogo. No entanto, os Incendiários não possuem nenhum outro poder mágico. Mais tarde foi revelado ser possível para um indivíduo ser tanto uma bruxa quanto um Incendiário, como mostrado por Christy Jenkins. Ela possuía o poder da Telepatia bem como Pirocinese e foi mencionada como sendo uma Incendiária, bem como uma Bruxa. Empatas , uma Empata]] Empatas são seres mortais reencarnados com a habilidade de sentir as emoções dos outros. Esses seres estão destinados a oferecer orientação e cura àqueles que precisam. Como mostrado por Phoebe Halliwell, é possível que uma bruxa esteja destinada a receber o poder da empatia e ganhar o título de empata. Phoebe mencionou que esse poder provavelmente cresceu a partir de seu poder de premonição e Leo mencionou que ela estava destinada a recebê-lo. Espíritos como um Espírito]] Quando as bruxas morrem e passam para a vida após a morte, elas podem se tornar espíritos, a menos que escolham reencarnar. As bruxas são geralmente espíritos poderosos e retêm os poderes que possuíam durante suas vidas. Os espíritos das bruxas também são capazes de lançar o feitiço para banir os maus espíritos, já que o feitiço requer que o conjurador seja um espírito. Eles podem ser convocados para atravessar a divisão e alguns possuem o poder de ir e vir como desejarem. Poderes e Habilidades Uma bruxa mágica possui as quatro habilidades inatas: Feitiços, Poções, Vidência e Mediunidade, mas os poderes adicionais dependia do próprio nível de habilidade, linhagem e nível. Seus poderes também parecem crescer dependendo de seu caráter e estado emocional, tornando-os mais poderosos à medida que envelhecem. As bruxas de nível inferior possuem pouco ou nenhum poder ativo, mas ainda mostram as habilidades básicas. As bruxas mágicas nascidas em uma condição sangüínea hereditária herdam seus poderes com base na antiguidade: o primogênito geralmente exibe o poder mais forte em comparação com os mais jovens. Paige Matthews foi uma exceção a essa regra; ela recebeu o poder da telecinese orbitacional depois de substituir sua irmã mais velha Prue Halliwell como uma Encantada com o poder da telecinese. ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções. *'Vidência:' A habilidade de localizar outro ser ou objeto com um cristal e um mapa, e às vezes outras ferramentas. *'Mediunidade:' A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Outros Poderes *'Poderes Individuais:' Poderes dentro de cada bruxa são variados dependendo de sua própria habilidade, linhagem ou nível. A Janela da Oportunidade A Janela da Oportunidade se apresenta se uma nova bruxa ainda não decidiu usar seus poderes para o bem ou para o mal. Durante este tempo, ela/ele poderia ser influenciado de qualquer maneira. A Janela da Oportunidade permanece aberta por quarenta e oito horas, a partir do momento em que os poderes da bruxa despertam. Por causa do livre-arbítrio, o bem e o mal são incapazes de fazer com que ela escolha seu caminho magicamente. No entanto, o mal pode tentar a bruxa a tirar a vida de um inocente para fazê-la tomar o caminho do mal, o que fará dela um mal para sempre. Por outro lado, se a bruxa faz um ato de bem, ela se torna boa. A Janela da Oportunidade foi criada há muitos anos pelo bem e pelo mal para proteger o livre arbítrio. O que acontece depois das quarenta e oito horas se a bruxa ainda não fez sua escolha permanece inexplicada. Uma janela se abriu para Paige Matthews quando ela ganhou poderes wiccanos pela primeira vez. Paige inicialmente temia magia - especialmente depois de seu encontro com Shax e tentou ficar alheia ao mundo mágico. Infelizmente, isso deu à Fonte uma chance de transformar seu mal. No entanto, Phoebe e Piper conseguiram torná-la boa antes do tempo acabar. Anos mais tarde, um jovem bruxo chamado Brent foi apresentado à sua janela, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de tomar sua decisão, ele foi assassinado por um feiticeiro chamado Hogan. Despojando Uma Bruxa Existem vários métodos para as bruxas mágicas perderem seus poderes e sua afinidade básica com a magia. Remoção de Poder Uma bruxa pode abandonar seus poderes e afinidade a todas as formas de bruxaria usando um feitiço ou poção. Os poderes então desaparecerão ou serão dados a outro indivíduo. A bruxa que perde seu poder será tornada completamente mortal, incapaz de lançar feitiços ou fazer poções mágicas. Transformação Outra maneira de separar uma bruxa de seus poderes é transformá-la em outro ser sobrenatural. Isso foi feito várias vezes durante o show. Enquanto algumas transformações permitem que a bruxa retenha alguns, se não todos, seus poderes originais, outros geralmente os fazem desaparecer. Tais transformações estão listadas abaixo: * : uma súcubo]]Súcubo: Quando uma bruxa faz um pacto com a escuridão para se proteger do desgosto, ela se torna uma súcubo - uma predadora sexual. Ela procura homens poderosos que se tornam impotentes contra sua magia, depois se alimenta de sua testosterona com sua língua afiada. * Banshee: Quando uma bruxa de dor ouve o grito matador de uma banshee, ela se torna uma banshee ela mesma. Para desfazer a transformação, o novo banshee deve encarar sua dor em sua raiz antes que ela mate um inocente. * Vampiro: mordidas de um vampiro transformarão uma bruxa em uma também. A única maneira de reverter a transformação é matar a Rainha Vampira antes que a bruxa morda um inocente, o que destruirá todos os vampiros originados dela enquanto torna a bruxa humana novamente. * Projeção de Pensamento: Se feito corretamente, este poder poderia ser usado para transformar uma bruxa em outro ser completamente, como um Super-Herói. * Deus: Tornar-se um deus é um método raro e perigoso que pode causar uma catástrofe. Desde que um deus é transcendente, a transformação é geralmente completa. Para reverter a transformação, é preciso separar o poder da bruxa. * Gênio: Tornar-se um gênio é uma maneira de transformar uma bruxa. Em 2004, porque a garrafa em que ela estava presa poderia fazer qualquer um que desejasse que o gênio livre substituísse o gênio libertado. Livros Charmed Embora a idéia do praticante não seja elaborada no programa, o livro Charmed Mystic Knoll entra em detalhes sobre eles. De acordo com o livro, os praticantes de bruxas são mortais com uma afinidade natural com a magia. Por isso eles podem usar magia. No entanto, o praticante de bruxas deve confiar em fontes externas de poder para usar os três poderes básicos das bruxas. Por exemplo, Abigail Thornwood foi capaz de amaldiçoar sua filha em Mystic Knoll, porque o lugar era um reservatório natural de magia que ela podia usar e usar como 'combustível'. Magia também pode ser tirada de pessoas mágicas, como quando Harriet Thornwood conjura um feitiço usando tanto Mystic Knoll quanto a magia das Encantadas. No entanto, bruxas mágicas têm uma fonte interna da qual seu poder mágico flui e, portanto, podem usar poderes básicos de bruxa onde e quando quiserem. Devido à natureza de sua fonte de energia (isto é, um interior pessoal para eles), eles têm uma conexão única com a magia e por isso, eles são capazes de acessá-la de uma maneira única através de poderes pessoais (como Premonição, Telecinese, etc...) Embora os livros sejam apenas semi-canônicos, essa idéia não contradiz nada do programa e ambos são altamente semelhantes às idéias modernas sobre magia na Wicca (especialmente os conceitos de Scott Cunningham sobre "poderes") na realidade e servem para explicar muito sobre o assunto. diferença entre os praticantes e as bruxas mágicas e, portanto, não seria muito exagerado considerá-lo como cânon em vez de fanon. As bruxas na Grã-Bretanha são chamadas de Druidas no livro The Legacy of Merlin. O mago Merlin era um druida poderoso, com vasto conhecimento e feitiços em sua posse. Cultura Popular Na cultura popular acredita-se que as bruxas sejam criaturas do mal (primariamente mulheres) que venderam suas almas aos demônios em troca de poderes mágicos. Acredita-se que eles também sejam galinhas de narguilé montando vassouras, um estereótipo que foi iniciado por Phoebe Halliwell. Apesar de ser impreciso, a Bruxa Malvada da Floresta Encantada perpetua esse estereótipo. As bruxas também têm sido centrais no enredo de inúmeras histórias de ficção, mesmo que o público em geral não acredite em magia sobrenatural. Bewitched foi um popular programa de TV que originalmente saiu de 1964 a 1972 e que seguiu a bruxa Samantha Stephens, e como ela teve que evitar usar sua magia porque o marido não aprovava. O show (em reprises) foio programa favorito de Phoebe e ela disse que é onde aprendeu "como ser uma esposa". Cole Turner, no entanto, nunca tinha ouvido falar da série. ("Lost and Bound") Piper ocasionalmente assistiu Passions, uma novela envolvendo uma bruxa má Tabitha que causa estragos na cidade onde o show acontece. Enquanto assistia a Tabitha lançar um feitiço uma vez, Piper observou": "Hm! Como esse feitiço teria funcionado". ("The Day the Magic Died") Muitos outros shows também lidam com o conceito das bruxas modernas. Abaixo está uma lista de série e filmes que têm pelo menos um de seus personagens principais um bruxo. Programas de TV Mencionados em Charmed * Bewitched * Passions * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Filmes mencionados em Charmed * Harry Potter series * Sleepy Hollow * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * The Little Mermaid * The Chronicles of Narnia Consulte Também *Lista de Bruxas Referências Categoria:Seres Mágicos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Termos em Charmed